mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Newt
"Great, we're all bloody inspired by your shucky ness." - Newt, The Maze Runner 'Newt '''was a Glader and Alby's second-in-command. Newt was a boy with blonde hair and a square jaw. He was taller than Alby, despite the one year age difference. Newt was named after Sir Isaac Newton. The Maze Runner Newt is first introduced at being Second-in-command to Alby. He and Thomas form a friendship. After Alby goes through The Changing he become the leader of the Glade. The Scorch Trials Newt and the other Gladers were awoken by a disturbance: an insane group of humans infected by the Flare, known as Cranks, banged on the door trying to break in to the hotel, though the door was locked. While Thomas wandered the hotel in search of Teresa, Newt waited with the other Gladers in the dorm they were sleeping in. Newt decided to interrogate Aris when Thomas discovered him. During the interrogation, the boy introduced himself as Aris, and revealed that he was part of a group of female Gladers called Group B, much to the shock of Newt. At 5:00, the Gladers awoke and waited for the Flat Trans. The Flat Trans arrived an hour later, and Minho told Thomas to enter the Flat Trans last to make sure Newt and the other Gladers followed. Thomas complied, and the Gladers entered the Flat Trans and were taken underground. Later, Newt and the other Gladers emerged to the surface and found themselves in the wasteland called the Scorch, where Thomas noticed an abandoned city a far distance away. Newt and the other Gladers trekked towards the abandoned city in hopes of finding food and water there. After hearing the scream from the shack, Minho and Newt instructed Thomas to investigate. When he returned, he reported seeing Teresa. Minho and Newt immediately questioned why Thomas did not return with her, but Thomas told them she told him to part from her. Once inside the shelter they used against the storm, Newt discussed with Thomas and the other Gladers their next course of action. Their conversation was interrupted by a hispanic leader of the Cranks named Jorge, who questioned the Gladers of their purpose. After lunch with Jorge, Newt and the Gladers heard a crash coming from the lower floor of the tower, and they and the Cranks rushed to evacuate. Newt, Jorge, and the other Gladers escaped the tower, but were seperated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Newt and the Gladers through the abandoned city and eventually constructed a camp near the outskirts. Newt and the other Gladers spread out to look for Thomas and Brenda after making the tent. During the search, the Glader, Frypan, reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken prisoner by a small group of Cranks in an alley. The reported sighting angered Newt and the others, and Minho immediately began planning out an ambush. Newt participated in the ambush and fought the Cranks with the others while Minho freed Thomas and Brenda. Eventually, Newt and the other Gladers succeeded and defeated the Cranks and left. Newt assissted the Gladers in removing the bullet friom Thomas's wound when he was shot by a Crank, Blondie. Thomas quickly recovered and Newt and the other Gladers continued to the safe haven. When Group B took Thomas hostage, they warned Newt and the other Gladers that if they followed the girls to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they will open fire on them with bows and arrows. After finally reaching the safe haven in a snowy valley, Newt and the other Gladers made an alliance with Group B to confront WICKED. A moment later, the Gladers were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of WICKED's corruption. Afterwards, several canisters emerged from the ground and strange monster emerged from them and attacked the Gladers and Group B. Eventually, Newt, with help from the other Gladers and Group B, destroyed the monsters. Shortly afterwards, a transport called a Berg arrived, and Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, Group B, and Jorge and Brenda, climbed aboard and escaped. Onboard the Berg, Newt and the other Gladers celebrated their success The Death Cure In The Death Cure, the Rat Man announced the list of immune ones and the ones that had the Flare. Newt turned out to not to be immune, which was a shock to Thomas, but Newt kept his cool. He was quieter than he is throughout the book, because of how sad he actually felt inside. Newt and Minho once fought because of Newt's sudden urge to yell. He was slowly losing his sanity, but he tried his best to keep it all together. Newt, Thomas, and Minho, along with Brenda and Jorge managed to take a Berg to go to Denver, the place where the immunes were kept safely. Cranks were not allowed to even walk in the city. When they arrived there, Newt was told to stay in the Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda and Jorge went into the city to find out about things. While they were in the city, Newt was alone in the Berg. Somehow some cranks got in and took Newt with him, they said they were going to take Newt to a place where he belonged. The Crank Palace, and Newt couldn't obey. He felt helpless.When they were back, Minho found a note from Newt saying that he went with the other Cranks. The note said, ''"They got inside somehow. They're taking me to live with the other Cranks. It's for the best. Thanks for being my friends. Goodbye." They, especially Thomas, didn't want to leave Newt like that. He needed to talk to Newt, to take him back with the other gladers to find a cure. So they went to find The Crank Palace. When they found it and got inside, they met Newt, but he was angry. He didn't want them to find him, he wanted to live with the other Cranks. With full force, he told them to leave immediately. When Thomas was working with the Right Arm, while they were driving, they met Cranks that somehow came at them. Thomas found a familiar face in one of the Cranks, which was Newt's. He got out of the van and ran straight to Newt. Newt was suddenly begging for him to shoot him in the head, which was what Newt wanted based on the note that he gave Thomas, which said, "Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me." Thomas didn't want to, but Newt kept asking Thomas helplessly. He said he didn't want to end up losing his sanity and eat people. Newt's last words were, "Please, Tommy, Please," he pleaded Thomas and with a heavy heart, Thomas knew it was the best for Newt and it was his dying wish, so he pulled the trigger and shot Newt right in the head. Appearance Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He has a limp from his attempted suicide. He frequently uses the British curse "bloody". Category:The Death Cure Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gladers